When Your Gone
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: Warnings: OoC, mature themes, and the reason it's M! Summary: Pain always follows those most happy, hurts them and then heals the wounds and surprises. Zemyx, mentioned Akuroku and other pairings maybe. AU and things are not always as they appear.
1. Damn Cold Night

A/N: Hey!! This is one of my two new stories. No, Captivity will not be canceled, just delayed. But enough of babble and onto the story!! XDXD

Disclaimer: Applies from here to the end of time: I dont' own anything. All characters are properties of respective owners. All unrecognizable characters are my own however, and are not to be used with out my permission.

Chapter one

You've been with me through all the ups and downs but then all of a sudden, you were gone.

Nothing more than a mere memory, painful and heavy on my heart.

I knew that what we had was going to end but I didn't know that it would end so suddenly and leave me so cold and full of sorrow.

The last words you said to me were " I'll be back in a few hours."

I didn't know that they would turn out to be a lie.

So many people tried to comfort me with their fake sympathy.

I knew all of them were happy that you were gone.

It meant that I was open game to tear and pick apart without anyone to protect me.

And I was right.

Right after that I was blamed for your death.

They started saying that if I hadn't changed you, distracted you, you would have come back.

I might not have been there but they made it seem like I was.

After a while I started thinking that I was there.

That I was the reason you were gone and never coming back.

But then I realized that it wasn't completely my fault.

If I hadn't listened to Superior and told you about the assignment, you would be here.

But of course, I'm just a puppet

A plaything that anyone can abuse and use in anyway they want to.

A stupid obedient dog that isn't supposed to fight back.

So I didn't.

I just stood there and let them abuse and mistreat me.

They took every bit of dignity that I had left.

I felt so defiled and used.

If you were alive, I wouldn't be able to face you after what happened.

I felt as though my heart had been ripped from me and thrown in my face.

I decided then and there that if there was a god, he hated me.

First he took you from me and then he stripped me of my dignity.

The only one who didn't torment me was Axel and that I was grateful for.

I guessed he knew what I was going through.

He had just lost Roxas too.

A/N: Next chapter to be up soon. R&R, please!!!


	2. Monster

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and for my Captivity readers: I did some work on Chap Six today and am expecting to have it done by the end of the month. So, just be paitent. In the meantime though, read this chapter of When Your Gone.

Warmings: This Chapter Is Just One Big Rape Scene. So if you have to look up the definition of porn or rape right now, then DON'T READ!!!!!

Chapter 1.5

One night while I was asleep, my door creaked open.

I heard it but thought nothing of it, so I went back to sleep.

Then I heard a snort and my brain went into paralyze mode.

My eyes flew open as my mystery assailant lifted me into the air.

I barely had time to register what was happening before my assailant punched me hard in the stomach.

Then they dropped me and kicked me a few times.

I couldn't tell who was attacking me but I knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

And I was right.

The cycle went on for what seemed like hours.

Pick up, punch, drop, kick, and repeat.

Finally, they picked me up for the last time and threw me onto my bed.

I wanted to tell them to stop but I couldn't find my voice.

It had been stolen.

Just like you.

I felt cold hands grab at my sleep shirt and tear it off.

I felt cool air sweep across my now bare chest and knew something was wrong.

And again fate has the annoying habit of making me right.

All of a sudden, I felt rough hands running across my chest, touching here, caressing there, and I just wanted to cry.

I wanted to push them off, but I couldn't move my hands.

Then they kissed me, hard and rough, everywhere.

It was then that hot tears started flowing from my eyes.

But seeing as I was on my back, they started pooling around my eyes.

Just when I thought that I was going to drown in my own tears, they pulled me sharply to my knees.

I closed my eyes and let the silent tears fall from their resting places at my glazed and terrified eyes.

Then a gruff voice ordered, "Move around. It isn't any fun if you don't move. How can I enjoy this when you're as stiff as a board? Now move. You have more on than me and that's not fair."

I couldn't figure out who it was but I decided not to listen.

They couldn't do much to hurt me, right?

Well for once, I was wrong.

When I didn't move, he slapped me and pushed me down on my stomach.

Then he flipped me over and roughly undid my pants and pulled them off so fast that my legs were burning.

I winced when the rough hands touched my now burning legs.

I screamed when he did the same with my boxers.

A hand clamped itself over my mouth and "shush, someone might hear", was hissed in my ear.

I wasn't enjoying this at all.

I swore that I really was going to drown in my tears.

I probably would have put the Nile River to shame.

Then, I felt him kissing me again, removing his and starting at my lips and trailing down my legs to my limp manhood.

"Oh my, my, my. That's not right. I'm so turned on but you're as limp as a wet noodle. No not right at all. Let's even the odds."

Then I felt his hands close around my cock and squeeze.

I heard a slight moan when I responded against my will and that just made him squeeze harder.

I felt him massaging my balls, trying to make me respond more than I was already.

And it worked.

Before he finished, I was standing at full attention and glistening in the dim light.

I felt like I was betraying your memory by letting him do this to me.

I really was betraying you.

I was with someone else (whether it was by my own will or not) and you were dead.

I was betraying you and all that we had by not resisting as best as I could.

But, all of a sudden, any innocence I had retained till then was taken.

He flipped me on to my stomach.

I could feel him hard and slick inside me.

I thought someone was sticking a white-hot poker in me, twirling it around and then yanking it out, only to shove it right back in mercilessly.

I couldn't do anything but take it and break from his force.

Finally, a few hours later, he withdrew for the last time, after coming twice inside me, and left me writhing and squirming in pain.

But, just when I thought that he was done, he turned me around and forced himself on me.

I didn't want to do anymore and collapsed into a puddle.

He started complaining but I couldn't hear him.

The only thing I could hear was my heart thumping, wildly pressing against my chest, begging to be freed.

I was happy to oblige but my body wouldn't allow it.

My cock went limp and wouldn't go back up, so he got up, found his clothes and left.

He left me there, writhing in pain and tangled in the sheets.

The only thing I remember before I faded into the abyss was your voice.

Saying one thing to try to calm me.

" It will be alright. Just be hold on, and if you need to, cry. I won't let them take you. I'm here."

A/N: Next chapter to be up soon. R&R, please!!! And yes it says Chapter 1.5. It was my brother's idea. He helps sometimes with the editing, so I guess I should give him thanks. Thanks Bro if you ever read this.


	3. World So Cold

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you creatures enjoy it.

Warnings: none, that i can think of.

* * *

Chapter two

I woke up in the morning to loud, rapid knocking on my door.

"Hey Demyx! Ya in there? Demyx!? Hey! Answer me!"

A pause in the questions only for a brief moment.

"Demyx, if you don't answer me right now, I'm busting down this door!"

No answer came from me.

"Alright then!"

Then I heard a crashing sound and I saw Axel burst in.

" Demyx!? What the fuck happened!? Who did this to you? Are you gonna answer me?" The surprised but gentle voice asked me.

I didn't want to say anything, so I whimpered.

"Demyx, it's okay. Just tell me what happened. You can tell me what happened."

I saw him come closer to me and bend down so that he was eye-level with me.

_Damn,_ I thought. _Now I have to tell him something._

But when I tried to say anything about last night, nothing would come out.

Then, I remembered that my voice was still gone.

But I still tried to make something come out.

After a few minutes I got a few words out.

"It's all my fault."

I think it was the shortest sentence I had ever said.

Axel just stood there, looking stunned for a minute before he responded.

"What's your fault Demyx? I want to know. But if you don't feel like telling me right now, that's fine too. I'm here whenever you want to talk about it. Okay?"

His gentle voice was going to be the death of me.

I tried saying that I didn't ever want to talk about it but only one thing would come out.

"It's all my fault", was playing out of my mouth like a broken record.

It wouldn't stop.

"Nothing's your fault. Nothing is your fault and you don't have to say anything. You really don't have to. Here, let's get you cleaned up." Axel said with a gentle smile.

With that he helped me get untangled from the sheets, lifted me off the bed, carried me to the bathroom when my legs failed me, and then he stood outside to wait for me finish.

When I got in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the wall-length mirror.

I came to one conclusion immediately.

I looked like shit.

A nasty bruise was forming on the left side of my face.

It looked like my assailant had branded the imprint of his hand on my face.

There were also two violet colored bruises forming on both of my wrists.

I guess I found my reason why I couldn't push him off of me.

A band of disfigured, dirty yellow bruises stretched across the middle of my stomach.

I avoided looking at my legs.

I didn't want to bring back unwanted memories.

After that, I took a few minutes to clean up.

I wanted to get rid of anything that would remind me of last night.

Then I got out, wrapped a towel around my waist, and opened the door.

Axel was standing there holding a glass of water.

"I thought that you would be thirsty, if you didn't drink the shower." Axel said with a joking smile.

I took it and drank, letting a small chuckle slip past my gated façade and which prompted a response from Axel.

"I think Hell just froze over. The Hulk just smiled and Betty isn't anywhere in sight. Never thought I'd see the day." Axel gave a weak chuckle.

I flashed a faint smile in response and headed off to my room to change.

Axel followed and waited outside my door.

When I got in my room, images of last night flashed through my head, so I dressed quickly and followed Axel to the dining room.

When I got out there, everyone gave me scrutinizing looks.

I guess they all knew, of course, about what happened.

They were probably all in on it.

I sat down and waited for Axel to get back with something to eat.

I waited for one of them to say some kind of insult like always but what I heard surprised me.

"Hey Demyx, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Huh?" was my intelligent response.

"Please? For a minute?" was the same pleading voice.

"Okay. Only for a minute."

I stepped into the hallway and turned to face Larxene.

"What do you want, Larxene?" I asked skeptically.

"Demyx, I just want to know how you're doing. I know that everyone has been needlessly mean and cruel since it happened. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Larxene said comforting.

"I'm fine, Larx. I don't need anyone's fake sympathy because I'm not some stupid, numb puppy that can't do anything but whine and howl. If you want to give me any kind of sympathy, save it for a codpiece#. I don't need anyone else ruining my life by stabbing, ripping and burning my heart. So if that's all you wanted to tell me, then I'm going to eat. See you later." I said lacing my voice with malice.

I turned to leave when she grabbed my wrist and twisted it around.

"Let go of me, you fucking man-whore!" I screamed at her.

Than I realized what I said and instantly regretted it.

"Who's a man-whore, Demyx? Do you want to tell me something?" Axel had suddenly materialized in the doorway.

"No", I said, "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you when I get up." I said turning to leave again.

"No, you're not. You are going to come with me and Larxene and you're going to tell us what happened, al'right?" Axel said with authority.

I guess I had no choice so I followed Axel and Larxene to the library, the only place that we would be left completely alone.

Funny, seeing as it was our place once.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter to be up soon. R&R, please!!! All buttons, big and small, need love.


	4. Face Down

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you creatures enjoy it. If more of you guys don't start reading and reviewing, then I'm gonna stop posting chapters till I get at least two reviews. and that goes towards **all **fanfictions of mine. but a total of two reviews for each story u readers want updated, 'kay? and if u want to see anything in any of the stories don't be afraid to mention it in ur review. Now, onto WYG! ^__^

Warnings: Emotion overload.

* * *

Chapter three

"So," I said, "what do you want to know?" I said, wary of their true intentions.

"What we want to know is what happened last night. You were fine yesterday, and then I find you this morning tangled in your sheets, beaten black and blue. You know, you can ask for help if you need it."

I could hear the pleading in his voice, like he wanted to be bothered with my problems.

That was odd, even for Axel.

"Ok, but where should I start?"

I'll let him run this interrogation, for now.

"How about you start with last night and end with how I found you. Sound good?"

He talks to me like I'm seven, but I don't mind.

"Fine. At about 1 this morning, I heard someone open my door and come in. I was so tired that I didn't care and tried to fall back asleep. But right as I was about to, whoever it was picked me up, continually beat, dropped, and then kicked me, only to repeat the cycle. Finally, he threw me onto the bed where he-he-he…………" I couldn't say it.

Larxene got up from where she was and came to sit next to me.

She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

Then she did something no one's done to me since you died.

She rubbed my back soothingly and whispered calmingly in my ear, "Shuuuush, Demyx. You don't have to say it, okay? No one's making you. We know what you're talking about. Now, calm down. You'll be just fine, 'kay?"

At her last words, I broke down for the trillionth time in three months.

I was so lost in everything that I didn't feel as Larxene moved and was replaced by Axel's strong hands lifting me up for the third time in one day.

I welded my eyes shut with free-flowing, salty tears.

I was still crying when Larxene made a portal and Axel, still holding me like a baby, stepped through and into his room.

I knew it was his room because of the familiar scent of burnt wood and embers that you told me you always smelt when he was around.

I heard Larxene step through and close the portal.

Axel walked a few paces in a straight line and, after pausing for a minute, gently set me on his bed.

"Hey, Dem, can you hear me? You're going to sleep in here for a while, okay? I'll be back with some food in a little bit, but until then just try to get some sleep." I heard him use his most gentle voice that usually only Roxas heard.

After he had finished addressing me, I heard him and Larx conversing in quick, curt sentences and finally agreeing on something before another portal was opened and one left.

Whoever was still present pulled a chair out, sat down, and I heard slightly elevated breathing fade to a calm, monotonous, even tone.

It was so calming that it lulled me into a deep, almost dreamless sleep.

Or at least it should have.

If my life had still been "normal", I would be sleeping in my own room and last night wouldn't have happened.

As soon as I drifted off to sleep, a nightmare worse than anything in the world wraps its cold tendrils around me, slowly but surely drowning me in its embrace.

I screamed and thrashed as last night replayed endlessly for, what seemed like, months.

Vaguely, I could feel someone's hand touching my forehead and hear a voice shouting worried, wavering tones to anyone who could hear.

Finally, I didn't want to fight it anymore and let the nightmare steal me from reality.

Before I was stolen, I heard a familiar but bodiless voice scream "NOOOOOOOO!!!" and run from the room.

* * *

A/N: Who expected Larxene to be motherly?!? Next chapter to be up after conditions at the start are met if i go through with threat. R&R, please!!! And if u can spare the time, give that small Go button at the bottom a little lovin, 'kay?


	5. Falling Inside The Black

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you creatures enjoy it. All u readers owe these next two chapters to Azurela because she bothered to review. Again, Reviews are welcomed and you need two more reviews for the next chapter of this and only one more for Captivity to be updated. Lets get those reviews out there, people!

Warnings: Um, you can decide if there needs to be any.

_

* * *

_

Chapter four

Black.

That's all I can see.

I'm swimming and drowning, all at the same time, in thick, suffocating black water.

Every time I come up for air, I sink further.

I feel the longer I stay, the closer I come to you.

I want to stay, but I don't.

Because you won't let me.

You are the silent force pushing me towards the surface when I start sinking.

You keep pushing 'till I finally break the surface and drag me onto dry land.

_Alternative POv_

"Vexen, can't you do anything?!?! We'll lose him like this!"

Alarm, concern, and the master of all, fear.

"I'm already doing all that

A sneer, mild annoyance, and a side of sarcasm.

"Goddamn it, Demyx!! You better make it through this or I will revive you, personally kill you and call in my favor with Hades to make your afterlife worse than anything you've ever experienced!"

Anger, rage, and caring mixed together at dangerous levels.

"Calm down, Axel. You know he won't give up, not after all he's been through."

Sincerity, reassurance, and hope: a unique and rare mixture.

"Well, if you all are done shouting in my ears, I would like to say that I have a faint but lively pulse. Now shoo, all of you, I must have absolute quiet to do this right."

Sarcasm, hope, and determination: a triple threat.

But one remains behind for further questions.

"Vexen, are you sure you can save him? We've already lost two in three months, no need to make it three."

Concern, doubt and, for all the others, faux confidence.

"Superior, I am doing all that I can to ensure that he survives. If he doesn't, then I am prepared to take all the blame and any consequences that come with it."

Selfless, humble and slightly scared; a true servant of a higher cause.

"If anything does happen to Demyx, I will not hold you responsible Vexen. I can see that you are trying everything and putting forth you best effort. If you need anything, name it and you shall have it."

Reassurance dances with worry and their sister, uncertainty.

What a long and tiring dance it is.

* * *

PP: (jumps up and down) Look! Look! Look! (points toward story) Mansex not being an a-hole and Vexen not being creepy. (faints from the shock)

Fenrir: Uh, how does she normally do this? Any type of critcism is appreciated, good or bad. I think that she wanted to mention that she got a new hamster recently, Gizmo, who decided to sit on the keyboard while she typed this, so if you see any mistakes she didn't catch, let her know. She also wrote this at 2:40 am while talking to her friend and listening to music like always.


	6. Get Out Alive

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you creatures enjoy it. Again, Reviews are welcomed. Lets get those reviews out there, people!

Warnings: Um, you can decide if there needs to be any.

* * *

Chapter five

_Original POv_

When I'm finally able to breath without falling closer to the darkness surrounding me,

I open my eyes.

Immediately, my eyes feel sore, tired and wanting to shut again, but I will them to stay open to the blinding light.

I blink them like a trigger-happy photographer to clear the soreness and dim the light.

As the light fades to a dull throb, I get a decent look at my surroundings.

It takes a minute for me to realize that I'm in Vexen's lab in the basement of the castle,with it's white walls lined with glass beakers and test tubes with a variety of colored liquids, some glowing, some not; arranged on steel tables of different sizes and shapes, all lit with large, bright, fluorescent lights that show just what a mess his lab always is.

I'm lying on one of the steel tables on the left side of the room, behind a large, thick curtain designed to keep out all light; save for the dimmed light above me.

I hear noises on the other side of the curtain and I start to panic.

My worries soon settle as the curtain is drawn back slightly and Vexen slips in.

He seems to be startled when he sees I'm awake, but quickly recovers, because he walks over, checks my vitals and leaves without saying a word.

I'm left alone ten minutes when I hear footsteps coming into the lab.

A hush of murmurs and muted exclamations alerts me that it is several people.

I prepare to be questioned by the newcomers when the curtain is drawn back wider than before, revealing quite a few less people than I had thought.

The first I notice is Axel, looking a cross between a recently dumped teenage girl and a wet cat about to claw your face off.

Second is Larxene, who is noticeably trying to hide her emotions by acting tough and invulnerable; normal for her.

The third is Xemnas, looking slightly ragged but relieved at the sight of me alive.

The fourth and final person has their cloak on, hood covering their face, but intriguing me more to find out why there is a sense of familiarity about them.

After a few moments of silence, Xemnas breaks it with questions he has obviously been waiting patiently to voice.

"Demyx, how are you feeling?" and "What happened?" flowed out like bullets shot in quick succession.

I went to answer the first of the two questions and found that I couldn't speak with my sandpaper throat.

After a bit of struggling, I mange to feebly and quietly croak out "water", before my voice slips dormant once again.

The cloaked figure seems to cringe at my scratchy and unused voice while Vexen gets me water from a faucet hidden in the room.

I gratefully take the cup from him and swallow the water in one swift motion.

I take another try at the first question and find it much easier now to talk,

But my voice still sounds feeble as I say "I-I'm doing fine, Superior. A little beaten and tired but nothing rest won't help."

A small smile crosses my face to show that I'm just as I say I am.

"That is excellent, Demyx, but I'm now interested in how you got into your current condition. According to VIII, you were found badly beaten and tangled in your sheets Wednesday the 9th, but he says that he doesn't know what happened, even though he did say that you talked about the incident with him and XII, but only XII knows what exactly happened and she doesn't want to tell. So, I'm now forced to ask you while the memory is still fresh and I'm sorry if this discomforts you in anyway, but it is necessary."

For the first time, I actually feel like he really cares about any of us, but me in particular.

I retell my story for the second time, actually managing to get to the end.

But I couldn't help but notice that the whole time I was speaking, the figure's posture went from relaxed and calm to tense and possibly murderous.

After I finished, Xemnas nodded once to show he had heard and, turning to the mysterious figure, spoke one sentence.

"You know what to do."

The figure regained their calm composure, nodded, and headed up the stairs and out of the lab.

I stare longingly after the mysterious figure until the sound of a clearing throat turns my attention back to the remaining people.

The source of the noise was Xemnas, obviously wanting to say something before he left me to the mercies of Larxene and Axel.

"Since we are finished here, I'll leave you to rest. So will you, VIII and XII, but only after you have each asked **one **question of him and nothing that will tax him greatly.

He needs to be well rested for tomorrow."

He gave Axel and Larx a look of utter seriousness, gave me a slightly pitiful smile and graced Vexen with an "it will be done, correct?" smile before turning and leaving.

After the lab door had shut for the second time in ten minutes, Axel and Larxene exchanged a look before Axel spoke his question first.

"I have many questions to ask but those I'll save for when you don't look like death warmed over to the power of ten."

He gave a small chuckle before continuing.

"The main question that I want answered is how did you manage to survive? I saw you, for lack of a better word, die and then come away from it beaten and exhausted, but alive nonetheless."

He honestly had a puzzled expression on his face, like I was a medical miracle somehow.

I can assure you I'm not, but I answered his question anyway.

"I don't even know how I survived myself, Axel, but the only answer that I can make any sense of is that, somehow, Zexion kept me from joining him. I don't know how that would be possible but it's the best answer I have right now."

I cocked my head to one side to show that I was seriously puzzled.

He nodded, murmured a quick "'kay", summoned a portal, and left.

Larxene's question was short and sweet, like her good days.

"Demyx, mine isn't a question; more of a statement, a promise really.

It's this: When we find out who did this to you, you'd better have me on a mission or restrained or I will kill him the first chance I get. Oh, he also won't be a man after I'm done."

She gave me an evil smile, and then not waiting from a response, she left via the stairs, leaving me alone with Vexen.

"Now, get some rest IX. For now, you will rest here, but later I will have someone escort you to a secure room for the time being, clear?" he commanded.

I nodded before lying back down and trying to sleep.

This time I had more luck with my dreams.

They were memories of more pleasant days: our dates, the first kiss, the first night we spent together, you whacking me over the head with _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ because I asked a stupid question, and then you called **me** a book abuser.

I smiled as I drifted and dreamed.

I woke around dinnertime, effectively getting at least 5 hours of sleep.

It wasn't much but it's a start.

Since I couldn't keep anything down, (we tried 2 oz. of milk and 2 waffles when I woke up hungry while I was supposed to be sleeping and that wasn't pretty at all) and we still didn't know who had attacked and raped me, Xemnas and Vexen had decided that until it was safe that I was to remain in the lab or the secure room and eat my meals there.

When Vexen came back from eating, he brought with him everyone's hopes that I'd get better and a small plate of food containing 6-10 crackers, two slices of bread and a small Dixie© cup of ginger ale, quite possibly the only non-alcoholic drink that Luxord has.

Vexen set the plate next to me on the table, went over to his main working table and bent over whatever his current obsession was.

While I gingerly ate the crackers then the bread, I wanted to know what was so special about tomorrow that Xemnas wanted me well rested for.

I decided to ask Vexen when he took a break for a few minutes from his project.

"Hey Vexen?" I paused for second so he could respond

"Yes IX, what is it?" he sounded a little wary of my question.

"Um, what's going on tomorrow? Xemnas mentioned it but didn't say what it is."

I was nervous and scared of what his answer would be.

"Oh, that. It's just a meeting to discuss recent matters and other things. Nothing to worry about"

He sounded generally relieved about my question.

That made me more curious as to why he was concerned about the question I was going to ask but I held my tongue, for once.

Instead I ate what was remaining of my "dinner", swallowed all of the ginger ale in one gulp, threw my trash in the garbage, and sat back down waiting for more instructions.

After staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, Vexen finally announced that I would be leaving the lab to move to the secure room.

Moments after he said I was leaving, the mysterious figure, Mystery I'm calling him for now, appeared, lead me from the lab and into the hall.

Mystery turned right, toward the residential wing.

With me following like a lost puppy, he gestured a turning motion with his left hand.

This went on for a while, him waving his hand in the direction to turn and me following like a mean, old man behind a grim reaper in a graveyard.2

He finally stopped at an unmarked door back in the deepest part of the castle.

As he opened the door, I noticed that the gloves he was wearing had two thin, vertical cuts across the back of each hand.

There was only one person I knew who had gloves like that but he's dead.

I think.

But I'm not so sure anymore.

When the door swung open, he motioned me inside and looked around a little before shutting the door and leaving.

Every moment I spent with him gave me that déjà vu feeling, but I didn't know why.

Brushing that from my thoughts, I noticed that whoever had brought my things from my room had tried to make this alien room feel more comfortable.

Everything looked the same, but felt different.

Even though the floor was partially covered in clothes, some of my "posters" were up and blinds, except for a small light orange sliver of light, covered the window, it wasn't my room.

My room was where my best memories were, but now it's also the home of my torture and suffering.

I guess I'll just have to make this my new safe haven.

Sighing, I took two steps and sat on the bed.

I fell back, trying to relax.

I sat up again and, after checking the clock and seeing it was 10:00, decided to try to sleep even though I'd slept through most of the day.

My dreams were once again peaceful.

* * *

2= any who have seen the various versions of A Christmas Carol will recognize this little reference. It's also one of my favorite scenes in any of the versions, except the Disney version. That one just sucked. I mean, Pluto for Christmas Future!?!? That dog's anything but scary!

Anyway, two reviews=new chapter. I'm working on Six and it is going well. That's all for tonight. I clock out at 3:18 am. Peace!


	7. I Need You

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you creatures enjoy it. Again, Reviews are welcomed. Lets get those reviews out there, people! Thank Azurela and LizzieParker for their lovely reviews and giving me inspiration. I hope to add more with this chapter.

Warnings: Um, you can decide if there needs to be any.

* * *

Chapter six

When I awake the next morning, I hear soft knocking at the door.

Getting up to answer the door, I stretch, forcing the stiffness from my overly rested muscles and bones.

As I put my hand on the doorknob, I hear two different voices arguing/talking civilly.

One I immediately identify as Axel's and the other's owner escapes me till I finally open the door.

The nano-second the barrier of wood is removed, petite arms wrap around my waist in a surprisingly strong bear hug.

I stand there shocked a minute before wrapping my warms around Namine, currently trying to cut me in half with her arms.

I wince as she squeezes harder and catches my still healing bruises.

Axel notices my wince and clears his throat, following it with a quick "Nam, off."

She reluctantly lets go and takes a step back to get a better look at me.

"Are you okay, Demy? I heard what happened but I didn't think you'd be this bad."

Ah, Namine

Ignoring Nam's death glare, he turns and addresses me.

"Now Demyx, get dressed. We have to go to the meeting."

When Axel and Namine left, I changed into a plain, extremely baggy, black shirt and a pair of dark blue, cut-off jeans that were fraying where they ended right above my knees.

I threw my cloak on over my outfit because Mansex made it mandatory for us to, at the very least, wear the cloak to meetings.

This came about after Xigbar came to a meeting wearing nothing but his boxers.

**Man**, that was not a pretty sight.

After adjusting my cloak, I opened the door and joined Axel and Namine in the hall.

We began the long and tiring walk from my new room to the back room of the library.

We walked the whole way in silence until we reached the door to the back room.

It was then that Namine spoke up.

She turned to me first.

"Are you ready, Dem?"

her normally sweet voice had hidden nuances of caring, concern and barely noticeable worry.

I nodded, a simple smile spreading lightly on my face.

Then she spun around and addressed Axel.

"You first, we'll be right behind."

He nodded, opening the double doors and walking ahead, only looking back to make sure we were there.

Once we entered the brightly lit space, I noticed that twelve chairs, instead of the usual eleven, were arranged in a circle already filled by Mansex, Mystery, and the others.

Taking the only empty seat, I sat quietly with Namine standing next to me.

Once we were all present, Mansex started the meeting.

"As you all know, one month ago IX was attacked in his room in the early morning. I will be looking into this personally but I am very interested in hearing what any of you may know. If you have anything to say, speak now or tell Xigbar, Xaldin, or myself later but if you do have anything important, the sooner it is known, the better. You will not be punished for knowing anything unless you are the perpetrator. Now, since some of you look clueless as to what I'm talking about, I'll ask Demyx if he would recount his tale again, unless of course if it causes too much pain." He ended his little speech with a very demented attempt at a caring smile.

If I had said earlier that Mansex was on my like list, he is no longer.

Instead of telling him to go fuck off and have fun with his fuck buddy while he was at it, I put on a light, happy smile and said "okay, it's no trouble."

* * *

Anyway, two reviews=new chapter. I'm working on part two of this chapter and it is going well. That's all for tonight. I clock out at 11:37 pm listening to Don't Jump and Rescue Me. If you want to review for this part of the chapter, PM me, **DON'T** leave a review! for if u do, u can't review once the whole chpter is up. Peace!


End file.
